Anything is Better than One
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: 'The Yondaime's child is alive.' At first I had wanted this to be yiao but I changed my mind...this will be a harem the list is in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Anything is Better than One

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki formerly known as Namikaze Naruto. He was vibrant and lively, loving and caring. He was the epitome of the will of fire, something no one but a select few had the priveledge of seeing. But soon the whole village will acknowledge him.

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony but everything changed when the fire- whoops! Wrong story.

There exists five great nations, and one in particular contained the will of fire. The passion and love to protect all of those precious to them. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was a wonderful place for everyone to live.

The village having been ravaged by the Kyuubi, resulting in a devastating loss of life. During the confusion of the assault one man personified the will the villagers hold so dear. The Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash. He stood by his wife's side as the light faded from her eyes. Her red hair matted in sweat to her face, temple and nape of her neck.

But in those final moments, Minato never saw a more beautiful and damning sight. With one final exhaustive, deathly push, a child was born.

"Naruto." Minato held his child in his arms, while his eyes never left the sight of his lifeless wife. Her eyes open, resting on the child she longed to hold, with a peaceful smile gracing her porcelein features. Silent tears fell from the young Hokage's eyes. Falling to the suprisingly quiet baby.

Minato held the child in his right arm while his left lay above the newly born childs chest. The destruction of his village was immenent, and yet the pain he felt now seemed unsubstantial. He wanted to collapse, to hide, to crawl in a corner and cry.

"Minato." He turned his grief stricken eyes to that of his mother. A woman with long flowy blond hair, and a gem in the center of her forehead. Her piercing blue eyes, shone with uncried tears. Each one trying furiously to rain down on her composure. "There's nothing I can do." Her son stared at her as his fears were confirmed. She removed her hands and slumped from the loss of chakra. Her back falling into the chest of her best friend, lover and Minato's father.

"I'm so sorry." The man slumped with Tsunade against him. His eyes focused on his son's face as he gazed at nothing in particular, not even the son in his arms. He tried to comfort Minato but found his efforts in vain. Silent tears continued to cascade from Minato, as an everlasting rain enveloped him while grief encassed his heart. "This shouldn't have happened." Jaraiya continued to look at his son.

Minato was thinking, his brain whirring, trying to comprehend. Forcing his brain to create a contingency plan, and then he remembered. His hand continued to caress the frailty of his son. When his forefinger was enveloped in a tight fist. The strength was suprising. He lowered his gaze away from his wife and landed on the son in his arms.

The childs porcelein features rivaled that of his mothers. His blond hair held a tinge of red. Minato's eyes roved the features of his beautiful son. His mothers nose, his strong jaw, his mothers cheeks, and finally his wonderfully sky blue eyes. The child however was not watching his father as Minato was watching him, rather his gaze seemed frightened and utterly transfixed on the sight of Kushina, his now dead mother.

Minato didn't comprehend the level of intelligence in his son's eyes and he felt his tears run dry as his son's grip on his finger never-once loosened. It was then that Minato remembered everything his wife had told him. Should the Kyuubi attack, the only option of survival.

He stood quickly with his child in his arms. Pulling a scroll out and tossing it to Tsunade, and Jiraiya, as the Sandaime watched. His face passive while his eyes surged in pain. Minato was determined. "It shouldn't have happened but we planned for it." With those last words the Yellow Flash dissappeared with his child.

Tsunade opened the scroll quickly, and read silently the details of their will. They sat in silence as the Kyuubi shrieked in pain. 'Dead demon consuming seal.' They couldn't look at the letter, all the could do was wait, as the words of their son and Kushina ran rampant through their minds. 'It is the Uzumaki duty to hold the nine tailed fox. We are Jinchuriki.' 'If I should die, than only one option remains. Take Naruto away, come back when he can protect himself, tell him we love him.' The screams dissapeared and a light blinded all present as a child lay in the center of the room. A dark seal dissappearing from the childs stomach. 'Protect him.' Tsunade crawled to the child wrapped in a white jacket, with orange flames. His eyes tinged red for a moment before returning to the sky blue of her son.

She wrapped her arms around the child as Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They turned to the Sandaime Hokage, both pleading. "Leave and I will tell no one. He is Minat and Kushina's legacy. A legacy I will protect. All I ask is that when you return..." He walked closer to the new family of three. Placing his hand against Naruto's cheek. "That I'm alive to see it."

"Thank you Sensei." The three left in a swirl of leaves. As Anbu swarmed the room.

"Sandaime Hokage! Your presence is requested before the council. The Kyuubi has been defeated, but the Yondaime has fallen." He spoke quickly as his voice fell solemnly.

"Do not let anyone see this room. I want this dealt with quietly." Sandaime left in a clap of thunder. The Anbu remaining peered around the room, his one eye fell on the corpse of a young woman. 'Who's she?' He peered closer and recognized the once Jinchuuriki and secret wife of the Yondaime. His eyes roved her cold form as he quickly draped a sheet over her body. His stomach convusing at the sight of his beloved sensei's wife.

As he covered her, his eyes followed a trail of blood and noticed a serated blade, and amniotic fluid. He whirrled around the room, searching for the second corpse. Sweat beaded across his forehead, matting his silver hair to his head. Hope swelled in his chest, as he found none. Soon the words of the Sandaime fell once more upon his ears. He placed a gengutsu around the house, as he quietly rid it of any evidence of child birth. 'The Yondaime's child survived.' Tears trickled from his eyes, his dark blue mask darkening and lifting, crinkling as he smiled in pure hope.

A/N- Let me know what you think oh! and whoever follows my stories...I'll have them all uploaded at least twice by wednesday. I hope you enjoy this story. It's something I have had in my head for a while now, and thought I should write it down. XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- At first this story was going to be yiao, BUT I can't write it. Don't get me wrong I have written nothing but yiao in the past so I know how to and I have nothing against it but I think I'm going to change it up with this one. So sorry to change what I had thought was going to be a definite pairing but unless I make it Naruto/ FemGaara/ FemShika/FemKiba, the pairing will be something like Naruto/Samui/Yugito/Temari/Kurotsuchi/Kin/Tenten. And I'm leaning more towards the second pairing with actual girls. But either way it will be a harem.

Anything is better than one

Chapter 2

_**Poof**_

_It's a lot greener than I remembered it. _The sight before the new family of three was truly enchanting even though only two could truly acknowledge the beauty of the place. The third was sleeping peacefully. Blissfully unaware of just how much his short life has already changed. He was tucked into the large arms of his grandfather; a large man with spiked white hair. His frame itself was very imposing, more so than the woman at his side. Her blonde hair in twin braids; she stood beside the pair, dry tear tracks along her porcelain cheeks, as she stared at the newborn in her husband's arms.

They could hear the soft pitter patter of gallops heading in their direction. And knew they had at most twenty seconds before they were bombarded with questions. The woman, Senju Tsunade franticly wiped her cheeks clear, and smoothed her kimono as well as her hair. She was determined to make herself as presentable as possible; it would do no good to show her pain, even to them. She gulped as she regulated her breathing, but she still felt drained. It was a trying night. _And I still couldn't save them._ She grits her teeth as she thought of her son and his wife, the woman she had come to see as her own daughter, and their deaths. She was and is the most famed medic in the elemental countries, she was the mother of the most powerful man to ever grace its boundaries, and she is grandmother to the future child of prophecy.

-Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo-ooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

The green scenery was truly beautiful, this was a place he had come to love, and this is where he began his sage training. This is where he trained his son, and where he would train his grandson. He couldn't wait. _Just you see Minato; your sochi is going to be the best._

"Jiraiya-chan?" Two small toads leapt into view along with a few huge ones.

"Hai. Ma and Pa." He greeted the two elder toads. "How's Bunta?" The female toad grunted.

"He's well enough, he's told us about Minato- boy." The newly christened grandparents nodded their heads and turned away from the toad audience. Their faces seemed to age in that realization. "Why don't we go inside Jiraiya-chan, Tsunade-chan, an- whose this?" Both elder toads jumped atop Jiraiyas shoulders. As the man shifted the bundle in his arms.

A soft smile fell on his lips. "This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

_**A/n- Yeah I know this is short as fuck, but I had to post something and this as far as I could remember. Since someone deleted all my shit. I just want to make sure there is no possible way to recover my original chapters or else im writing all this for nothing. If I can't, I'll post more by Saturday. I'm sorry, I realize it's been like ten months, but I'll post again soon. And it will be at least triple this length, promise. Just bear with me a little bit. I just can't believe all my shit got deleted and then my mom threw away all of my rough drafts. I have stuff on newer stories only, like my time travel fic.**_


End file.
